2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group B
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group B is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Portugal, Switzerland, Hungary, Faroe Islands, Latvia, and Andorra. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. The group winners, Portugal, qualified directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The group runners-up, Switzerland, advanced to the play-offs as one of the best 8 runners-up. Standings Matches The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Šabala |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=1,115 |referee=Clayton Pisani (Malta) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=4,066 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Embolo Mehmedi |goals2= |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=36,000 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Szalai |goals2=Seferović Rodríguez Stocker |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=21,668 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Nattestad Edmundsson |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=4,823 |referee=Serhiy Boyko (Ukraine) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=6–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ronaldo Cancelo A. Silva |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Municipal, Aveiro |attendance=25,120 |referee=Oliver Drachta (Austria) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=A. Martínez |goals2=Schär Mehmedi |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=2,014 |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–6 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=A. Silva Ronaldo Moutinho Cancelo |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=4,780 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Gyurcsó Szalai |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=4,715 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Gera Lang Gyurcsó Szalai |goals2= |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=20,479 |referee=Christos Nicolaides (Cyprus) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Derdiyok Lichtsteiner |goals2= |stadium=Swissporarena, Lucerne |attendance=14,800 |referee=Sébastien Delferière (Belgium) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ronaldo Carvalho Alves |goals2=Zjuzins |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro/Loulé |attendance=20,744 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=1,755 |referee=Ognjen Valjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Drmić |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Genève, Geneva |attendance=25,000 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=A. Silva Ronaldo |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=57,816 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Rebés |goals2= |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=2,407 |referee=Charalambos Kalogeropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Xhaka Shaqiri |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=4,594 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Ronaldo A. Silva |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=8,087 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Kádár Szalai Dzsudzsák |goals2=Freimanis |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=16,500 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=5–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ronaldo Carvalho Oliviera |goals2=Baldvinsson |stadium=Estádio do Bessa, Porto |attendance=26,514 |referee=Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Seferović Lichtsteiner |goals2= |stadium=kybunpark, St. Gallen |attendance=13,600 |referee=Tore Hansen (Norway) }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Rólantsson |goals2= |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=4,357 |referee=Alan Mario Sant (Malta) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=A. Silva |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=21,800 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Seferović Džemaili Rodríguez |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=7,587 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance=4,203 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Ronaldo A. Silva |stadium=Estadi Nacional, Andorra la Vella |attendance=3,193 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=5–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Xhaka Frei Zuber Lichtsteiner |goals2=Guzmics Ugrai |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=32,018 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Böde |goals2= |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=21,400 |referee=Roi Reinshreiber (Israel) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Ikaunieks Šabala Tarasovs |goals2= |stadium=Skonto Stadium, Riga |attendance=4,153 |referee=Mads-Kristoffer Kristoffersen (Denmark) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Djourou A. Silva |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=61,566 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Goalscorers There have been 82 goals scored in 30 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;15 goals * Cristiano Ronaldo ;9 goals * André Silva ;5 goals * Ádám Szalai ;4 goals * Haris Seferović ;3 goals * Valērijs Šabala * Stephan Lichtsteiner ;2 goals * Ádám Gyurcsó * João Cancelo * William Carvalho * Admir Mehmedi * Ricardo Rodríguez * Granit Xhaka * Steven Zuber ;1 goal * Alexandre Martínez * Marc Rebés * Rógvi Baldvinsson * Jóan Símun Edmundsson * Sonni Nattestad * Gilli Rólantsson * Dániel Böde * Balázs Dzsudzsák * Zoltán Gera * Richárd Guzmics * Tamás Kádár * Ádám Lang * Roland Ugrai * Gints Freimanis * Dāvis Ikaunieks * Igors Tarasovs * Artūrs Zjuzins * Bruno Alves * João Moutinho * Nélson Oliveira * Eren Derdiyok * Josip Drmić * Blerim Džemaili * Breel Embolo * Fabian Frei * Fabian Schär * Xherdan Shaqiri * Valentin Stocker ;1 own goal * Johan Djourou (playing against Portugal) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group B, UEFA.com B